wr3dfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Pro Wrestling
Supreme Pro Wrestling is operated out of Mississauga, Ontario, Canada and owned by DJ ENIGMA, a well known announcer in the Mpire industry who has worked for many promotions such as IPW and MMW. "DJ E" for short has gained much fame in the community from his own show Uncensored Interviews which was hosted on the Mpire Mall and eventually TheMWNetwork Youtube channel. SPW Shows Standard Shows: Adrenaline, Blaze, and Rebirth. Big Events: STARKADE, Full Throttle, KINGS COURT, Ground Zero, Living Legends, Sin City, SummerKRUSH, HeatWaVe, 9.1.1, Hollow Havoc, No Limits, 2nd Coming, and ...DIVE. SPW Signature Matches The Human Demolition Match: This match consist of 6-8 men all put in this match at the same time a series of weapons will be place all over the ring and arena. The goal in this match is to score the one fall that will determine our winner, as the rules will be a falls count anywhere, anything goes, with a blast time added. The twist to this match is that while all the carnage and destruction goes on a blast time will be added and when the time runs out KABOOM! a massive explosion happens that will suddenly change the momentum of the match, there is a high injury risk in this match but the reward is sweet as this match will have a stipulation of a title shot or a championship title. Supreme Rules: This will be used mostly in Pure Championship title matches as it is created tot est the skills of our wrestlers. This match will showcase all the styles of wrestling to the SPW ring as it will push our wrestler to the limit. The rules state a 30-60 minute time limit will be in this match the wrestlers participating will have 2 out of 3 falls and one of the falls have to be SUBMISSION in order to walk out the winner so there is a strategical aspect in this match. Kings Court Tournament: This is a tournament based match which will happen once a year on the Kings Court PPV. The tournament will have 10-12 men entered and the winner will be awarded the Kings Court tournament trophy and a contract that states that they can get a World Championship title shot anytime they please for a whole year. Ultimate Endurance Match: Will Consist of two battle royals the winner from both battle royals will wrestle against each other and the winner of that will go on to face a Title holder with a stipulation voted by the people. TLCL: Tables, Ladders, Chairs, and LIGHTUBES! The Lions Den: The Steel structure that is the elimination chamber will come down surrounding the ring the ropes will be replaced with barbwire and two men will start the match off and every 2 minutes another wrestler will enter in the ring till all 6 men are out. Each participate has the choice to enter in the match with a weapon of the choosing, elimination rules apply via pin fall or submission. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Federations